


If the Hat Fits

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Series: Fluffy McHanzo Things [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, hanzo with his hair down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree goes out and leaves his hat behind. Hanzo puts it on and gets in front of the mirror, playfully imitating McCree. Only to be caught when he comes home. What happens next is up to you.<br/>from mchanzoprompts.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Hat Fits

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read
> 
> Hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Comments and Criticisms are always welcome!
> 
> Also here is some really cute fanart for this fic made by weaboo-attorney-kain.tumblr.com -> weaboo-attorney-kain.tumblr.com/post/146587788954/go-check-out-mchanzoitshighnoon-s-fic-if-the

Winston had set them up in Ilios, it was a simple two-bedroom apartment with a kitchen and washer and dryer, though he and McCree had decided to share one bedroom and use the other room for storage. Talon’s activity in the area had increased dramatically, and it was their job to find out why. As of right now their orders were to lay low and keep an ear to the ground.

Hanzo stood up from his morning meditation, something that he had recently added to his routine per Genji’s request. He usually meditated for an hour or so, and he was beginning to see the benefits from it. He wandered into their bedroom, knowing that the cowboy would not be there. Jesse had gone out to get groceries, since they were expecting to be on the stakeout for a minimum of a week and one could only live off of so much take out food.

Hanzo crossed the room, running his fingers along the discarded cowboy attire. It was agreed that if McCree was going to have any chance of blending in, that he would need to change, at least when outside the safe house, so Jesse had left all of his usual gear half-hazardly scattered across his desk. Hanzo lightly traced the pattern on McCree’s poncho. It still amazed him how strong Jesse’s scent was; smoke from a cigar, leather, and a musk that was all his own.

Hanzo’s eyes were drawn to Jesse’s hat; he rarely ever saw the man out of it. And while he found it tacky at first, it had grown on him, and now he found it rather charming. Going against his better judgement, he let his hair down, picked up the hat, and tried it on. He felt like a child as he looked at himself in the mirror, this was utterly ridiculous, but he could not help the fondness that he felt too. He was really becoming a sentimental fool; it was just a hat. A hat that was a bigger than he had expected, it loosely fit his head, though he was fairly sure it would not fall off. 

With one hand on his hip, and the other on the rim of the hat, he looked into the mirror. “It’s high noon somewhere in the world,” Hanzo muttered to himself, a grin spreading across his lips. He can’t keep a straight face and imitate Jesse at the same time, it just wasn’t possible. Trying to imitate his lover’s southern accent was also proving to be difficult, but he was giving it a valiant effort.

He held up his finger gun to the mirror and pretended to fire. “Justice ain't gunna dispense itself.” Hanzo stated, feeling more comfortable the more he practiced his imitation.

\---

McCree struggled to get the key out of his pocket while carrying all of the groceries he’d gotten on his arms. He considered two trips to be for the weak, though he was starting to think that getting the key out before carrying everything would have been a better plan. With a considerable amount of effort, he managed to fish the key out of his pocket and open the door.

He was trying his best to be quiet when he came in, closing the door behind him and setting the groceries down on the kitchen counter. He didn’t know if Hanzo was still meditating or not, but he didn’t want to disturb the other man if it was the former. As he was putting the groceries away he could hear Hanzo saying something in the other room, he couldn’t make out what he’d said, but he was pretty sure Hanzo had changed his accent. Maybe he was on the phone?

When McCree finished putting the groceries away, he made his way over to their bedroom, still trying to keep quiet if Hanzo was on the phone. Being quiet was much easier in sneakers than his usual boots with spurs.

McCree wasn’t really sure what he’d expected to see when he opened the door and stepped into the room, but Hanzo with his hair down, wearing his hat, and appearing to be imitating him in their mirror was not it. Definitely not a bad surprise, but a surprise none the less. What really amazed him was that the archer hadn’t seemed to notice him yet. McCree smiled and leaned against the doorway, taking a moment to appreciate the view in front of him.  

It was rare that McCree got to see this part of Hanzo, relaxed, carefree, just enjoying himself. The opposite of his usual cold and calculated attitude. It took a good month before he saw Hanzo crack a smile, and once they’d gotten closer, Hanzo began to open up more around him.

He was really struggling to hold back a chuckle as he watched his lover pretend to shoot at his reflection. “Like shooting fish with a barrel!” Hanzo commented.

“It’s _‘in’_ a barrel sweetheart” McCree corrected, grinning as he watched Hanzo cheeks begin to flush. He walked over to the smaller man. “Looks nice on ya darlin’ ” He remarked.

“How long have you been standing there?” Hanzo questioned.

“Long enough,” McCree stated, wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s waist and leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “Yer American accent is kinda cute.”

Hanzo could feel his cheeks reddening and spreading to the tips of his ears. He buried his face in Jesse’s chest and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I should have heard you come in. You’re never that quiet.”

“Didn’t know if you were still meditatin’ or not, so I was tryin' ta be discrete.” McCree replied. “Don’t be too hard on yerself love.”

Hanzo moved enough to take the hat off and reached up to place it on Jesse’s head. “There, it suits you better.” He stated.

“I don’t know about that darlin’ ” McCree replied, grinning down at his lover, “I think it suited you mighty fine.”

He just groaned in response, muttering something in Japanese under his breath and burring his face in the crook of Jesse’s neck. “You are not going to let me live this down are you?” Hanzo asked, already knowing the answer.

 _“Nope.”_ McCree replied, chuckling as he rested his chin on the top of Hanzo’s head. He was just being honest. “I got ya some green tea ice cream,” he commented, rubbing Hanzo’s back. “Maybe that’ll cheer ya up?”

“It might.” Hanzo murmured against McCree’s neck. He pulled back so he could properly look at Jesse.

“You should let yer hair down more often darlin’ it looks good on ya.” McCree commented, running his fingers through Hanzo’s hair.

Hanzo leaned up and pecked Jesse’s cheek. “Maybe I will, but first, I believe I was promised ice cream?”

McCree grinned “Comin’ right up darlin’ ” He replied, letting go of Hanzo and heading to the kitchen. Hanzo waited a moment, watching McCree leave, a grin tugging at the edge of his lips as he soon followed him out into the kitchen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to, you can check out my tumblr and maybe send me any prompts you might have. it's mchanzoitshighnoon.tumblr.com


End file.
